


Donburi

by A26



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Yuri Plisetski, Consensual Somnophilia, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, M/M, Mild Necrophilia, No one bangs a corpse I promise, Sexual Roleplay, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri has a potty mouth, it's tastefully done, they are both alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A26/pseuds/A26
Summary: Yuri Plisetski is dead serious about his cuddles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiitsuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiitsuo/gifts).



Yuri let himself in and stomped the snow off from his boots onto the long hallway mat. He spotted a mop bucket and a mop lying out near the stairs and carefully regarded the floor, checking to see if Yuuri had cleaned it today. He looked at his feet, guilty about getting snow everywhere, and took his boots and coat off. 

“I’m back,” he called to the quiet house. There were lights on, but no sounds. Where was he?

He padded through to the kitchen, round into the lounge, not finding Yuuri anywhere. 

“Oi, pig! Where are you?” 

He headed upstairs next, finding Yuuri lumped up in the sheets in bed, sleeping. His next insult died in his throat and he turned to go make himself something to eat while Yuuri slept. He didn’t make it downstairs, Yuuri’s tired voice sounding from the bedroom. 

“Hey Yuri,” the mountain of sheets and blankets said. It was dark, so Yuri allowed himself a smile as he approached, sitting on the edge of the bed to try and excavate his boyfriend.

“Hi,” he said once Yuuri had been uncovered. He reached for his glasses and slipped them on, trying to focus on Yuri’s face in the dim lighting. 

“You’re early, how was your day?” Yuuri asked. Yuri shrugged and Yuuri took his hand in his own, still warm from the bed. Yuri had ended up having another argument with his coach and a few other skaters, putting him in a foul mood for the rest of the day and causing misery to the others at the rink until they finally sent him home early. 

“You hungry?” Yuuri asked instead, clearly able to detect his apparent foul mood. “I made some donburi earlier.” It was no secret that Yuri adored Japanese cuisine, and he had his very own katsudon to cook for him. Yuuri always shrugged his cooking off as sub-par, making excuses about Russian supermarkets not catering very well for Japanese cooking. They loved feeding each other their own native dishes, even if Yuri did suspect Yuuri had a preference for Japanese over Russian cuisine. He didn’t blame him. He loved it too. 

They made their way downstairs and Yuuri was only wearing sweats and a long sleeve tshirt. Yuri sat in the lounge and scrolled through his phone while he waited for Yuuri to heat everything up. He’d come a long way since his teenage attitude phase, but his previous insults had stuck and Yuuri now found them more endearing than anything. Yuri would only ever address him using his real name when he was wishing to be taken seriously. 

They had laughed together over how Yuuri’s name was their equivalent to a safe word. Yuuri knew to pay attention whenever his name was used, otherwise he’d respond as normal to whatever came out of Yuri’s colourful, bratty mouth. 

“I ate earlier,” Yuuri said as he brought the bowl of food over, handing it over with a pair of chopsticks. Yuri set his phone aside and took the bowl, mumbling a thanks. “So, rough day or?” 

“Why do you care?” Yuri grumbled. 

“Because I was going to go for a run while you ate?” Yuuri said with a slight smirk, eyes glinting mischievously. Yuri narrowed his eyes, glaring at him. 

“You can’t buy me with food and sex, what do you want, asshole?” 

“You’ll have to ask nicely if you want to find out,” Yuuri challenged him. He was no stranger to being riled up by the older man, who had found his confidence out on the ice and long since transferred it into daily living. Yuri’s insults sounded like genuine threats to anyone but Yuuri or their close friends who knew them. Yuuri took a lot of his sass and wasn’t afraid to sling it right back at him, which Yuri adored deep down.

Yuri scowled at Yuuri, stuffing a slice of breaded meat into his mouth. He sat in serious consideration of the offer. Yuuri treated him well despite their differences, learning to adapt to them quickly and putting up with a lot of Yuri’s shit. Yuri did feel bad for not verbally expressing his appreciation for Yuuri, but he was getting better at it as time went by. He’d lived a lot of his youth fearful of rejection - issues trickling into his adult life from early childhood. 

Yuuri seemed to love him regardless of his bristles and barriers and problems and the thought of him finally growing tired and leaving was enough to soothe his bad mood. He didn’t want to upset Yuuri when he’d gone out of his way to cook. He didn’t have to, after all. 

“This is good,” he said by means of apology, too proud to voice it properly just yet. 

Yuuri left to head upstairs and change for his jog, returning back downstairs a few moments later wearing a pair of very short running shorts and a tight vest. Yuri was staring, his meal gone completely forgotten as Yuuri deliberately sauntered in and bent over in front of him to pick up his phone and headphones. The way the shorts rode up between his thighs drew Yuri’s attention straight away. He found himself licking his lips, but not to clean up the food there. If anything his mouth suddenly felt dry.

Yuri swallowed the lump forming in his throat, trying to alleviate some of the dryness. 

“It’s colder than a witch’s tit out there, you know?” Yuri commented, directed at Yuuri’s arse and long legs which went on for miles in those shorts. Yuri wanted to reach out and touch them. They were close enough. He had food in his lap though. Shit. 

He looked up and Yuuri’s eyes were on him, having caught him staring at his arse. Yuri blinked back down at his food but didn’t miss the shit eating grin of self satisfaction on Yuuri’s stupid face. He knew what he was doing and Yuri felt like an idiot for falling for it every single time. 

“You’re doing that on purpose.” 

“Doing what?” Yuuri had the gall to sound scandalised. 

“Stop being such a dick bag and go for that run and leave me in peace for five fucking minutes, Jesus,” Yuri griped halfheartedly. 

Yuuri winked at him and headed out to the door wearing nothing but those two items of clothing. He’d probably be absolutely freezing when he got home. It was spring in Russia and Yuri wasn’t lying when he said it was cold as balls. It was close to zero, so not as cold as it could be in the winters, but still cold enough for snow. 

“Be careful, too!” he yelled to Yuuri before he could leave. Yuuri just agreed and Yuri was left in the silence of the house by himself. His mind was successfully distracted from skating and now focusing on the thought of getting his hands on Yuuri’s perfect cool skin. He’d not told anyone before - being as private as he was, that he had certain fantasies he’d love to play out some day. 

With a bit of coaxing and many years together to build the trust needed to open up enough, they shared their deepest fantasies with each other, only to pleasantly find that they complimented one another very nicely. Yuuri had become a lot more easy going with the younger Russian once this was out in the open, much to his own relief. It was mutually beneficial and they shared in many more moments of physical intimacy than they ever used to because of it. 

Yuri was aroused by the idea of a sexual partner being cold or unresponsive. It was a comforting sort of arousal, knowing that his partner wouldn’t be able to reject or turn his affections away. He’d solemnly kept it to himself for years, afraid of Yuuri rejecting him for being inclined toward such things. A big part of him was ashamed of himself, but Yuuri’s acceptance eased the guilt a lot. 

Yuuri however, loved the idea of being touched or fondled in his sleep. With pre-agreed consent, of course. He’d never let just _anyone’s_ hands on him while he was sleeping. 

So they’d experimented in bed a little bit, even to the point of trying to go ice skating and cool down that way so Yuri could press himself up against Yuuri’s cold body, but each time out in public just made them both feel vulnerable and uncomfortable. They agreed to keep it at home. Neither of them were big on public displays of affection, even holding hands out in public was a stretch for them. 

Yuri was satisfied with Yuuri pretending to be asleep and he would lay as still as he could while Yuri just cuddled up against him or toyed with himself beside him as his fantasies took him to wherever he needed them to in order to get off. Yuuri was satisfied with the arrangement too, since he was much more of a heavy sleeper than Yuri was, he’d enjoy waking up to a crotch full of long blond hair and those crude lips wrapped silenced around his morning erection. 

That is until Yuuri came up with the genius idea that he go for his runs in the evening to cool off before sex, when Yuri would be able to touch every inch of him whilst his body was still shivering from the cold St. Petersburg air. 

Yuri found himself scoffing the rest of his meal, humming in appreciation at how good it was now that Yuuri wasn’t here to tease him for being so expressive. He didn’t feel like putting up with his goading when he was in a bad mood and his boyfriend was always a bit of an asshole when he wanted him to snap out of his funks. Yuri couldn’t complain though - nine times out of ten it succeeded, regardless of how rude or stubborn Yuri was with coming out of it.

He hurriedly took his bowl to the kitchen to wash it up and just looking at the snow blowing around through the back yard was enough to send a shiver down his spine and an involuntary twitch to his cock. He groaned quietly, as though complaining, but couldn’t bring himself to mind. He was a lucky son of a bitch for having Yuuri so open to fulfilling his desires. 

Yuuri was a selfish little piglet in bed though, he fully monopolised on Yuri’s desires in order to have his own met and Yuri was okay with that too. 

He grabbed a tall glass from the cupboard and adjusted the fridge freezer to dispense cubes, leaving the empty glass under the dispenser for later. Then he moved to the stairs and waited by the front door. 

A slow ten minutes passed before Yuuri came back home, his ears and nose and fingers bright red from the cold. Yuri suddenly felt drunk in his presence, eyeing him with a glazed look as he panted, tired from his run. Yuri had approached him, watching the way his skin shivered and flushed pink all over as it came into contact with the warmth of the house. 

“Yuri?” 

Yuri blinked and looked at the extended hand Yuuri was offering him, allowing his wrist to be gripped by cold hands to drag him upstairs. He didn’t even make it to the top of the stairs before his heart was pounding in his chest, the thrill of the cold touch taking effect immediately. Yuuri ordered him to clean up quickly and he disappeared into the bedroom, letting Yuri sort himself out in the bathroom. 

When Yuri re-emerged, Yuuri had laid out on top of the covers, legs parted comfortably, one arm over his waist and the other above his head. His breathing was calm, having had just enough time for his heart rate to come down after his jog. His eyes were closed, clearly playing his part, a soft smile interrupting the serene expression on his face when he felt Yuri join him on the bed and scoot closer. 

Yuri trailed his fingers over Yuuri’s arm, trying his best to ignore the goosebumps pebbling his skin and the very gentle fall and rise of his chest. The beautiful sense of stillness that came with an unresponsive body is something that riled Yuri up more than he would ever admit out loud. His palm flattened against Yuuri’s arm as it trailed up over his shoulder, up his neck, cupped his cheek. Yuuri remained impassive to the touches, keeping his eyes closed as Yuri’s thumb brushed against his cheek tenderly. 

He glanced down over Yuuri’s body with admiration, interrupted only to lean to grab a hair tie from the nightstand, making quick work of his long hair. 

Yuri resumed his light touches, settling down to lay beside Yuuri as he slowly warmed up. They had tried having sex in the cold but it just made Yuuri miserable, so Yuri was content to just cuddle after a cold run. Besides, the sex would warm them both up anyway and Yuri wanted his Yuuri to be comfortable before anything else. He still wasn’t used to the Russian winters and last year’s had really made him suffer. 

Whenever they are close, be it making out languidly on the sofa or cuddling up in bed after a round or two, Yuri does enjoy Yuuri’s company. It’s not that he found the idea of him dying sexy, he would have hated to lose him. Nor did the idea of having sex with an actual corpse entice him. The fantasy was enough, he didn’t at all feel the urge to physically do it, which is probably what made Yuuri so comfortable with it straight away, Yuri assumed. 

Yuri’s fingers ghosted over the thin fabric of Yuuri’s torso as he layed down beside him, the hand above his head gently stroked Yuuri’s dark hair as the other one wrapped around him, moulding his body up against Yuuri’s side and holding him close. He pressed his forehead against Yuuri’s shoulder, closing his eyes and resting for just a moment. As soon as he starts touching Yuuri in a way that will arouse him, his body will start to heat up and Yuri wants to make the most of the stillness and the cold while it lasts. He didn’t want to think of the things that were probably the cause of his particular kink. He knew he had abandonment issues, but didn’t want to address them with Yuuri’s willing body under his fingertips. 

Already he could tell that the cold air had numbed a good level of Yuuri’s senses. He would ordinarily be very responsive when he wasn’t cold. The thought of him being more insensitive than normal really titillates Yuri, stirring up sensations throughout his body which all inevitably end up at his dick. It soothed and comforted Yuri, knowing Yuuri is less reactive and less able to deny his love. Not that he ever would, Yuri’s rational thinking mind provides, but the fantasy feeds into the notion. 

Yuri’s hand trailed up the fabric of Yuuri’s vest and brushed against his cool chest. Yuuri clearly tried to hold his breath as Yuri’s fingers ghosted over his ribs and stomach, trailing down toward his thighs, ignoring the slight bulge that was starting to appear beneath his little shorts. Yuuri’s skin had turned pink and numb as it tried regulating itself in the warmth of the house, his body still shaking somewhat.

“Are you okay?” Yuri asked softly, looking at Yuuri’s face for any signs of discomfort. He shifted as if adjusting himself in his sleep, sighing softly. That was one of the ways in which Yuuri would tell Yuri he was still okay to keep going without breaking character. Yuri almost forgot he was pretending to be asleep when the memory of the glass downstairs hit him. He slowly got up and Yuuri twitched. 

“I’ll be right back,” Yuri said, pulling one of the folded blankets from the top of the ottoman at the end of the bed, unfolding it and draping it over Yuuri. Yuuri just smiled in his false slumber and leaned subtly into the touch of Yuri’s hand on his cheek before he left the room. 

He returned with his glass of ice cubes and set it down on the top wooden panel of the headboard - right within reach. The sight of Yuuri still in the exact same position sent a pulse of interest south. Part of him felt bothered that he found this sort of thing arousing, but the pulse in his cock as it stiffened erased most other thoughts. 

“Hey asshole,” Yuri purred as he cuddled back up against his lover’s side. He was ready to have his Yuuri back now. He craved his touch in return. As safe and lovely as it felt to hold onto him when he wasn’t moving, it was all the more special when he reciprocated his affections. It eradicated any fears that came with his desires to love someone who couldn’t deny him. 

Yuuri wouldn’t deny him, he never did. Not truly. 

Sure, he could deny him sex when he wasn’t feeling well, or he could deny him company if Yuuri was feeling particularly down, but he never denied his love. Even when he looked miserable and didn’t want anyone near him, Yuri could tell from the look on his face that he felt awful for pushing him away. He’d often say this to Yuri, too. 

When Yuuri didn’t respond, Yuri gave his stomach a poke. “Hey, wake up, sleeping beauty. Time for your morning exercise,” he teased with a smirk on his face. 

Yuuri kept up the act, making Yuri frown slightly, his earlier amusement seeping away from him at not getting his own way. 

Time to crack out the big guns.

“Yuuri?” He said so softly it was almost a whisper, hand resting over his chest and feeling the soft pulse of his heart beating beneath his rib cage. That got his attention. 

“Mm?” Yuuri hummed, sounding more sleepy than Yuri thought possible for someone who was just pretending. Maybe he did actually fall asleep. 

“Wanna have a bit of fun?” Yuri suggested, unable to hide the shyness that had crept into his voice. He was the loud and obnoxious punk everywhere else, but as soon as the walls came down, he was incredibly sensitive, both emotionally and physically. 

“What did you have in mind?” 

“I feel tense,” Yuri said, the day’s earlier events coming to his mind laced his comment. 

“Want me to give you a massage?” 

“Nah, I was thinking more fucking me into next week,” Yuri said with a sly leer. He didn’t want to feel _anything_ right now. He just wanted the day to be numbed away into a blissful release. 

“Only if you’ll talk about what happened today afterwards,” Yuuri bargained, lifting his blanket and rolling onto his side to envelop Yuri in the warmth. He’d still not completely warmed up yet, his fingertips and toes like ice. 

Yuri snorted and tried to squirm away from the affections, Yuuri kissing at his neck with a smile tugging at his lips. The fucker wasn’t going to let him out of this without agreeing, so he caved. “Fine, just get the fuck off me already,” he complained, holding himself tensely in Yuuri’s arms. 

“You don’t really want that,” Yuuri said, Yuri’s eyes widening when Yuuri’s hand palmed at his erection through his sweats. Yuri’s face flushed with embarrassment and a gasp escaped his lips, his body relaxing more into the touch than he would have preferred. 

Feeling betrayed by his own body, Yuri scowled at his lover who draped a leg over his own, holding him close with his cold feet as he stroked Yuri’s length through his trousers. Yuri scrunched his face up a little as he tried to contain any reactions, unwilling to give in and give the pig what he wanted. They both had their stubborn moments, but unfortunately Yuuri had at least ten times more stamina than himself, so resistance was futile. 

Futile, but fun. 

“Are you gonna fuck me or what?” Yuri snapped with no honest venom in his tone. Yuuri simply moved his hand up and pushed at Yuri’s shoulder, laying him back against the mattress using his body weight to keep him pinned as he kissed him. Yuri opened his mouth straight away, tongues brushing wetly against each other with a heat that greatly contrasted Yuuri’s earlier state. The transition from cold to scorching was another thing Yuri loved - while Yuuri respected certain kinks and allowed Yuri those pleasures, he was by no means a cold-blooded partner all of the time. 

And hoo _boy_ , the things Yuuri could do with that tongue. 

Just the memory of his last blow job had Yuri mewling softly against Yuuri’s lips. He’d given up on all attempts to keep quiet, wanting to urge Yuuri on as quickly as possible so he’d get his much-needed relief. Yuuri greedily swallowed any little noises he was given, brushing his thumb across Yuri’s cheek and trailing his fingers down his neck, hand flattening out across Yuri’s torso and teasing a nipple through the fabric of his hoodie. 

Yuri slid his hand between them to get Yuuri’s attention and forced him to break away from his lips, looking at him with a flash of confusion before Yuri gestured above them to the glass of ice cubes waiting for them. Yuuri just looked down and grinned devilishly at Yuri, a hand propping himself up so a few fingers could dip into the glass and slide an ice cube into his mouth. 

He leaned to lay back down half on top of Yuri and pulled at the zipper of his hoodie, fingers disappearing up the underside of his shirt once they reached the hem, cool hands teasing up Yuri’s skin and making him shiver with delight. Yuuri literally took ‘what’s mine is yours’ to heart and didn’t hold back with Yuri unless he was in a bad mood (and even then he didn’t give two shits about Yuri’s tantrums). Yuri couldn’t feel more elated at the sensations gifted to him. He felt something far stronger than the pleasure of not having his love revoked: he felt desired. He felt wanted and needed and it made him feel _good_. 

Yuri’s shirt was pushed up and Yuuri repositioned so he could juggle the ice cube in his mouth with one of Yuri’s nipples, cold tongue licking around the pebbled skin as it reacted quickly to the change in temperature. Yuri wrapped a hand around Yuuri’s back and gripped at the thin fabric of his running vest as his groin was firmly palmed again. He felt so hard it made him dizzy. Yuuri had about eight or nine years on Yuri, so he loved giving in to whatever the older man wanted to inflict upon him. 

Yuuri was definitely the more experienced of them both, despite his infuriatingly innocent facade that Yuri was able to see straight through. To strangers he was the sweetest little man on the planet, but in reality Yuuri was an animal and Yuri just wanted to be mauled right about now. 

“Haa, Yuuri,” he whined, demanding attention. Yuuri’s face was flushed slightly as he looked up from his place upon Yuri’s chest, and he could feel his erection pressing against his thigh. Yuri buried his free hand into Yuuri’s hair and pulled him closer for a rough kiss. Yuuri had evidently sucked the lasts of the ice cube or swallowed it before they kissed, because his mouth was empty when their lips parted and joined.

On some occasions they would just share cold kisses while they cuddled on the sofa or in bed after sex. Yuri loved it. 

Both men groaned against each other’s mouths, breaking apart as Yuuri ground his hips down against Yuri’s, clothed erections brushing together teasingly. Yuri lifted his own hips to meet in the middle and make the friction all that more delightful, the pressure doing wonderful things to bring him closer to his release. 

Yuri slipped his hands beneath the hem of those sinfully tiny running shorts to find Yuuri had gone out for his run without any underwear on.

“You dirty motherfucker,” Yuri growled, squeezing the arse in his hands and earning himself a low moan for it. Yuuri just smirked at him and rubbed against him harder, mouth parted slightly to accommodate his increase in breath, practically panting against Yuri’s cheek as they ground themselves against each other. 

“Fuck, pig get off a minute or I’m gonna blow it,” Yuri scolded, pushing Yuuri away. He didn’t look dejected at all, just sat to the side and licked his lips and pulled at the hem of his vest, making light work of his minimal clothing as Yuri dealt with his own clothes. Yuri knelt up to slip his sweatpants and underwear off, watching as Yuuri did the same with his shorts, leaving them both naked. 

As soon as the final offending garment was off, Yuuri was back on him like a man starved, kissing down his pale skin with cool lips. Yuuri would never leave any marks on Yuri and vice versa. Yuri hated the idea of having proof visible to the world that he’d had some ‘lecherous creature’ sucking on him like some sort of ‘fucking leech’. 

Both of their cocks were leaking generously with precome and if Yuuri was feeling self conscious about it he certainly didn’t let it show. Instead he took Yuri’s length in hand and adjusted his leg and hips so their lengths were held together in Yuuri’s hand. Yuri sighed with satisfaction, feeling the burn in his lower abdomen abide for now with the stimulation he needed as Yuuri stroked them both in unison. 

Yuri’s hips moved slowly and deliberately, not wanting to lose rhythm like they had done so many times before, the result having been his cock slipping out of Yuuri’s hand. He had been very nervous the first few times they started being intimate. They had both been. Now, much like with their skating careers, they had had years of practice and rarely flubbed a move, working together perfectly to achieve their joint goal. 

It amused Yuri to think that sex with Yuuri was probably the only ‘team sport’ he was good at. He had never been a social butterfly. There were a few exceptions within the skating world that Yuri would consider friends, but he didn’t meet many people outside of work. 

Yuuri met his thrusts just right, cocks sliding in and out of his hand as they worked their hips in unison. Yuuri wouldn’t come for a while, so he may as well let himself go sooner rather than later. ‘Stupid pig and his stupid fucking stamina’, he would often say. 

“That’s it, Yuri, ah,” Yuuri panted out against his hot skin as he worked his hand around both cocks. 

“I dare you to come first for a change,” Yuri rolled his eyes playfully. Yuuri just laughed. 

“I’m not even close yet,” he countered, to be expected. Yuri groaned. 

“Well hurry up,” he griped. Yuuri simply kept up the good wrist work, both of their cocks slicked with a sticky joint mixture of precome. Yuri sighed and closed his eyes as he felt his orgasm hit him, relief and euphoria briefly making his body go rigid with delight. He whined quietly, stifled - he was never the most vocal in bed - before going limp in Yuuri’s arms and hand. 

Yuri could still feel the other’s hard cock up against his slowly softening length and he twitched away from the touch since he was feeling sensitive after his short orgasm. Yuuri soon let go, stroking himself alone instead. Yuuri reached over to slip another ice cube into his mouth, moving it from cheek to cheek as he sucked on it slowly, waiting for Yuri to recover. 

“You still wanna go?” Yuuri asked. Yuri pulled a face as he considered it. 

“I’m easy either way, I think that was enough but I can go again if you want.” 

“How about a bit of cuddling first?” Yuuri asked, odd words slurring with the ice cube in his mouth. Yuri simply replied by rolling away from Yuuri for a tissue to clean himself up with. He handed a spare to Yuuri who has rolled onto his back to stroke himself firmly to completion. It takes a little encouragement from Yuri to get him over that peak though. 

Yuri presses himself against Yuuri and kisses him lightly, rolling a nipple between finger and thumb, twisting and tugging on it as he kissed along his cheek down to his ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking on it. Yuuri’s ears were always sensitive. It wasn’t guaranteed to get him off, but this spot was definitely a fast track past his physical longevity. 

Once Yuuri came across his own stomach, Yuri gently wiped the skin down with the tissue he’d prepared, tossing it off the edge of the bed and wrapping himself up in Yuuri’s blanket from earlier and not feeling in the slightest bit concerned that he’d stolen the entire thing and left Yuuri out in the buff. 

“C’mon Yuri, share,” Yuuri whined, curling up against him and tugging on the blanket. 

“Fight me for it, pig.” 

Yuuri pulled harder and Yuri just snorted with laughter, trying to roll away as Yuuri’s hands found all of his ticklish spots. He rolled over and a corner of the blanket was left behind, Yuuri taking the opportunity to battle his way into it. 

They were both still quite tired, so their little play fight didn’t last long. Yuri yielded and wrapped his blanketed arms around Yuuri to keep him warm, burying himself against his chest. He smelled like food and sweat. 

“You need a shower.” 

“Says you,” Yuuri said with a huff that Yuri felt against the side of his head which was still resting against his chest. “Did you wanna talk about today?” Yuuri asked after a moment of silence. 

“Nah, coach had a go because I was telling some fucking kids to get out of my way.” 

Yuuri sighed but didn’t say anything else, kissing the top of his head sweetly. 

“Love you,” Yuri said quietly, feeling Yuuri’s arms wrap tighter around his smaller frame, holding him close. 

For every time he said it, he worried Yuuri wouldn’t say it back, but no matter what...

…he always did.


End file.
